Island Nights
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Sequel to "Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages". Katie and Jack live with their daughters, but Katie has never told them how she and Jack met. What happens when Abby disobeys her mother and reads the forbidden book?
1. Prologue: Island Day, Drifting Away

**A/N: Hi! I'm at last writing my sequel to "Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages". This story will be about Katie and Jack as adults and their daughters. I won't continue if I get bad reviews. I've been into the musical _Grease _recently (though I don't like the story, and the only interesting character is Rizzo) so I decided to begin with a songfic of the song "Summer Nights". So enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

People were perplexed by the song lyrics at the back of Katie's true-life story about her time on the island, _Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages. _They seemed a little too close to the song _Summer Nights _from the popular musical _Grease, _but was titled "Island Nights". When at her press conference after the book was published, Katie answered "Me and Jack wrote new lyrics to the song, because we wanted to write something. We both like singing and so this is kind of our tribute. It sounds a little more fairy-tale-ish than what really happened on the island."

At the next televised interview, they linked up Jack and the two kids he and Katie had had since adulthood.

"We would like you to sing your famous romanticized version of _Summer Nights." _the interviewer explained. The music began playing, and a live Katie and Skyped Jack sang the following lyrics. They had taught daughters Abby and Lisa the lyrics, and the whole family pitched in with these lyrics:

Jack: Island lovin' woke me up fast

Katie: Island lovin's like a net cast

Jack: I met this girl, she wanted me

Katie: I met this boy, he kidnapped me

Both: Island days, drifting away

Into uh-oh the island nights

Abby: Tell me more, tell me more, just how hot is this girl?

Lisa: Tell me more, tell me more, like how does his hair curl?

Jack: She walked by me, pleading her fear

Katie: He stayed by me, till I felt clear

Jack: Turned-on girl, began my fame

Katie: Show-off boy, he sang my name

Both: Island sun, now it's begun

With uh-oh those island nights

Abby: Tell me more, tell me more, what'd he say at first sight?

Lisa: Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?

Jack: Had a fun time, at Castle Rock

Katie: We spent some time, not by the clock

Jack: We made out, hot in the grass

Katie: We lay there, as the night passed

Both: Island fling, that's what we sing

But uh-oh those island nights

Lisa: Tell me more, tell me more, did you have any fun?

Abby: Tell me more, tell me more, did he have anyone?

Katie: He's romantic, sang lullabys

Jack: Well she's romantic, she even cries

Katie: He was sweet, just seventeen

Jack: She tasted sweet, you know what I mean

Both: Island heat, boy and girl meet

But uh-oh those island nights

Lisa: Tell me more, tell me more, how much time did he spend?

Abby: Tell me more, tell me more, can she find me a friend?

Katie: We got rescued, so there it ends

Jack: So I asked her, as a boyfriend

Katie: That we'd make a true love vow

Jack: Wonder what she's doing now

Both: Island dreams, not what they seem

But oh, those island nights

Abby and Lisa: Tell me more, tell me more

People clapped as the family finished their song. Personally, Katie didn't know how she got away with having the girls singing boy-type lyrics. She didn't ever want her daughters, who were eight and five, to read the book, or not until they were at least fifteen, as she was. But anyway, the song was a success. It helped that much more to get interest in Katie's true life book.

And to get Abby Heather Merridew to read the book when she was bored.

**OK, so that's the beginning of my story. If you review and like it, I'll continue. If not, I'll leave this on here and not continue it. So review! Katie and Jack want you to. And you don't want to hurt them, do you?**


	2. Chapter 1: Mama's Story

**Next up is the first chapter of the actual story! Thanks for reviewing, Hammsters.**

**Also, if anyone wants to review the first story, I advise you to listen to Cascada's song "Because The Night" which kind of really explains the way Katie felt in the makeout scenes.**

Abby was bored. Jack was with a client at his office, being a successful psychologist. Lisa was at her two-hour sketching class, and Katie was starting on a new story.

Finally, Abby wandered into Katie's study. "Mama?" she said.

Katie sighed. "Abby, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm bored." Abby whined.

Katie gave another sigh. "Why don't you read something?"

That made Abby perk up a bit. "Can I read one of your stories?"

"Only my short stories." Katie said, as per usual.

"I've read them all." Abby said, whining again. "Can't I read another one of yours?"  
"None of my other stories are suitable for eight-year-olds." Katie said sharply. "You can read them when you're older."

Abby walked out sulkily, as Katie went back to her story. But the young girl was not going to be deterred that easily, and she slid her hand into the section of the shelf where Katie's stories were (Katie placed a lot of trust in her girls, trusting them not to touch the stories she didn't want them to read). She snatched a book, not bothering to see which it was, and hurtled up the stairs to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Only then did she look at the book. "Oh, it's one of her most 'don't read this' ones!" she giggled. "_Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages." _She looked at the dedication. " 'To my partner, Jack, whose encouragement and help got this story finished. Also a huge thank you to all the people who experienced the same thing as I did on the island, and in memory of Abby Mali, who died trying to survive'." She smiled to herself. "Like I ever see Mama and Dad being at all like partners." No self-respecting parents would be clingy to each other with their kids around, but Abby didn't suspect that. She opened the book and began to read...

"_Wake up! Wake up!"_

_She woke up and the plane was being buffeted from side to side..._

"Abby! Hey, Abby! Guess what?" An hour later, Lisa bounced into their room, waving a piece of paper. Abby looked up from Chapter 5 of the book, when the civilized boys were discussing how to rescue the girls.

"What, Lis?" she said, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Look at my cartoon!" the five-year-old cried, giving it to Abby. It was just a copy of one of Lisa's favourite shows, _The Powerpuff Girls. _("It was one of my favourites when I was a little girl," Katie had said when she bought the anniversary pack, "And I really want to see the Beatles homage episode again. Besides, it's a pretty clever show, considering it's intended for young children.") Lisa had drawn part of a scene from "The Mane Event, drawing Blossom with the haircut her sisters gave her. She'd added a speech bubble that said one of the later lines. She was pointing to her hair and saying "Bubbles and Buttercup butchered it, and they and Townsville and even the monster all laughed at me."

Abby giggled. "Cool, sis."

Lisa looked at the book her sister was holding. "What are you reading?"

Abby pushed the book behind her. "Something new. Mama said I could read it." she lied.

Lisa shrugged and left their room. Abby returned to the book. It was gripping, really. She didn't really understand what the boys were talking about, but she could understand the danger the girls were facing. And besides, she knew kidnapping meant trouble, so the boys obviously were going to mean trouble.

..._Jack's camp woke early, Jack earliest of all, his arms still locked around Katie..._

Abby had to come downstairs for lunch before she got to Chapter 10, but she went straight back up, finished the book, then ran to put it back so Katie wouldn't know she'd even read it. Then she went back to her room to think about it. It was hard to believe that the little shy scared girl of fifteen in the book was her mother, and the seventeen-year-old savage boy was her father. She longed to ask her parents more, but she knew that Katie would get mad at her if she knew she'd read the book, and no doubt Jack would find out and tell her off as well.

But she'd found out one piece of information she gloried in. Now she knew that her parents sometimes watched _The Simpsons _when they were in bed. She even knew that one of Katie's favourite characters outside the family scared her a lot of the time (In fact, Lisa liked to pull her hair into an imitation of dreadlocks and put on too-big shoes just to annoy her sister). But how could she say anything to her parents without letting them know she'd read a forbidden book?

However, Abby was happy to just enjoy the fact that she'd read an adult story. She still didn't get Katie's begging in the clearing scenes, or the bliss she felt (how could someone feel like they were in heaven by someone touching their lips with their own? It didn't make sense to an eight-year-old), but she loved the two boys that saved Katie's life, and even had a little crush on fair-haired blue-eyed civilized leader Mike.

But what was the point of reading a story about your family if you couldn't ask them any more questions that were left unanswered?

**Next chapter will bring in some bittersweet memories to the parents, or a little bit of information to Abby. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lily's Story

**I'm back! Thanks for reviewing, Quinn-luvs-ya and Hammsters. Whoever katie was, I updated "Slave To Passion".**

Abby thought about the book all the way to school, and started to talk about it with her best friend Michaela before the beginning. "I still don't get how my dad could just kiss my mom and she'd go all blissful. She doesn't do that now."

Mickie tossed her head in mock exasperation. "Abby, she was a teenager back them. Teenagers have these things called hormones, which make them feel strange things at certain actions. Anyway, I can't believe your mom trusted you that much not to read it. My mom wouldn't do that."

Abby's eyes lit up when she realized Mickie understood it. "What about the begging? I don't get what she wanted."

"She wanted your dad to keep doing what he was doing." Mickie said easily, not even needing to know what scene it was. "Anyway, go on with the story! What happened?"

Abby sighed. "It's too hard to talk about it happening to my parents. I can't see Mama as the Katie in the book, or Dad as book-Jack, either. So I'll just refer to them by their first names. Anyway, so they have a few more little encounters in the clearing, and Katie's getting really worried about her friend, Abby. Thing is, this other boy is really hurting-" the bell rang.

"Class," said the teacher, "Today we have a new student. Her name is Lily." Lily was small and slim with green eyes and curly auburn hair. She smiled nervously, and chose a seat next to Abby.

Naturally, Abby and Mickie talked to her at break. Lily kept looking at Abby in an intense way.

"Do you need something?" Abby finally asked.

Lily glanced at the ground. "Sorry. You just look like a girl I've seen in my mom's school photos. Think her name was Kate or something."

Abby frowned. "Really? What's your mother's name?"

"Sara." the girl said. Abby remembered Sara from the book, and that Lee, who teased Katie, even before he joined Jack's group.

Abby talked about it to Mickie and Lisa as they walked home.

"Why don't you ask her over to your house. Then your mom will meet her mom." suggested Mickie. "Anyway, you never finished telling me what happened on the island. You got to the bit when Mike pulled Katie out of the water."

"Well," said Abby, "There was a plane, and they were being rescued. The Abby in the book, she died on the island. Some of the other boys that first got stranded were missing too. Katie had hypothermia and had to go to hospital for a bit. All the girls went through therapy, and Rosie's pregnancy symptoms were actually incorrect. I'm wondering what happened to Heather. It never said."

"What happened to Dad then?" Lisa asked. "Did he go and apologize to Mama?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Lis, you know they're together now. Do the maths." The girls stopped outside Mickie's house and said goodbye, then Abby and Lisa went home. Abby found Lily's number in the phone book, and asked her over to her house on the next Friday afternoon.

Friday came. Abby and Lily were getting to be pretty good friends, and Lily thought Lisa was an adorable younger sister. "I wish I had a little sister like her." she confided when the two girls got back to Abby's house.

"Maybe, but she's so annoying most of the time. Hey, did I tell you my mama was a writer?" Abby asked.

"Seriously?" Lily said. "That's so cool! What has she written?"

Abby grinned. "Quite a few things. All these short stories, and she was chosen to pick a bunch of short stories, like this one called _The Sweetest Thing. _Though she won't let me read that one in particular. She also wrote a true story, about when she first met my dad."

The girls just talked and played around with a few things for the afternoon. Lily met both of the girls' parents. Abby quietly told Lily a shortened version of the story, only keeping in the heat of when her parents met. Lily listened, wide-eyed.

"Your mom let herself get screwed illegally?" she gasped. "That is so wrong." Then she laughed.

Abby giggled. "She was nearly sixteen, so it wasn't that bad. I wonder what it felt like. It sounds like it was a good one." Both girls laughed, being too young to understand.

Finally, the time for the visit ended, and the doorbell rang. Katie answered it. "Oh, hi." She began. "You must be Lily's-" then she stopped, stared, and finally asked "Sara?"

The woman on the other side of the door looked at her and whispered "Katie?"

Katie finally smiled. "Come in, Sara! We have so much to catch up on. What happened to you? We lost touch after you moved schools."

Lily's mom frowned a little. "I know. I was still mad at you for the island thing."

"I understand why." Katie replied. "I'm sorry, but we better not talk about it in front of our daughters." she added quietly, glancing at her daughters.

"True." Sara admitted. "Um, are you – no, you wouldn't still be."

"What?" Katie asked.

"You just seemed like a one-true-love girl back then." Sara said. "But you can't still be with Jack, right?"

Katie's gaze dropped to the ground. "Actually, I am still with him."

"No!" gasped Sara. "I knew you were dating him in high school, but how could you still be-"

Katie smiled at her ex-schoolmate and co-survivor. "Sara, did you ever talk to him, apart from that remark about not letting us go because the boys don't respect girls? You can come and meet him right now. Why not?"

Sara became thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "OK, Katie."

Lily and Abby watched as their mothers walked into the kitchen, talking like the best of friends. "What do you know?" Lily whispered. "Your mom is the one in my mom's school photos."

Abby smiled to herself. "I'm going to store up that info for when Mama says I can read the story under her permission."

**The next chapter will have Abby and Lisa being older. I thought I should take a new turn with this sequel! Please review! Also, there's a poll on my profile. Please vote on that!**


	4. Chapter 3: Teenage Story

**OK, next chapter up! Hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews, Lauren Kassidy, and I'm really sorry I didn't mention the first one in the last chapter. Also, thanks to Quinn-luvs-ya, livexlifeximagine and Hammsters.**

Now Abby was about to turn sixteen. Lisa was twelve, and things were different for both girls. After Lily's first visit to Abby's home, they had become close. Katie had immediately looked up all her other island survivors on Facebook. Now Abby was going to parties every other weekend, although her parents knew nothing of what she did there. Katie hadn't been much of a partier in her teenage years, and Jack had been stuck on the island in those times. Lisa was usually doing more girl friendship things.

Anyway, it was drawing close to Abby's sixteenth birthday, and Katie already knew what she owed her daughter. Unaware that Abby had already read it, she bought a copy of her book, as her old copies were all getting faded. That would be part of her birthday present. As well as buying _Twelve Girls, Thirteen Boys and Savages, _she bought her _Slave To Passion._

"Are you sure she should know about our meeting?" Jack had said. "After all, it has some disturbing content."

"The world has enough disturbing content." Katie had pointed out. "You have to start somewhere. Adults read it, right? Plus, _Slave To Passion _is actually pretty dark, and you don't have a problem with that."

"You do have a point." Jack admitted. "After all, you were a year younger than her. And other kids read _Lord Of The Flies._ I guess you're right."

Abby's birthday went really well. She barely remembered her first reading of the book, really, but it all came back to her when she re-read it. She had a lot of questions she wanted to ask, although she understood it more.

"Mama," she said. "Can I ask you a few questions about your story about when you first met Dad?"

Katie stiffened, but said "I suppose you're old enough. What do you want to know?"

"Well, do you know anything about why Heather was so traumatized? And what happened with the other girls?"

Katie shook her head. "I knew she had a hard time, but I don't know the details. I got back in touch with Carly a couple of years ago. She seems to have recovered. She's back to being bubbly and loud. You already know about Sara and the Abby I named you for. Most of them I couldn't reach, but I got through to Nikki, Vicky, Blossom and Rosie. They all seem to have survived and recovered. I also got in touch with Rocky, Mike, Drew and Jude. They seem OK."

"Why did you forgive Dad so quickly?" Abby asked. She knew the answer, but she hadn't been in love that way before, and knew it was one of those unable-to-understand-until-it-happens-to-you things.

"Because I still loved him." Katie said easily. "He was sorry. We were both a bit crazy. I think there was something with the island that made people go a bit weird."

Lily was also very interested to read the story, especially when it had the scene with Sara and Lee. "I wonder how my mom felt when that happened." she said to Abby.

Abby grinned mischievously. "Maybe it was like...this!" She grabbed Lily's shoulders and shook her gently, saying "Get over it or get off the island."

"OK, I get your point." laughed Lily. "Let me go."

"You know," Abby said. "The first time I read the story, I had this crush on the boy Mike. You know, leads the civilized boys, fair hair, blue eyes. Cute, isn't it? I like that type."

Lily shrugged. "I kind of prefer the tortured type. Mike sounds more like he has pretty-boy looks and attitude, even in the book."

"Don't tell me...you like the savages." Abby said.

Lily shook her head. "I don't like anyone in the book. Jack is cool, but since I know the here-and-now Jack, I'll pass on that. No, you know that guy I met at that club last week? He is amazing, and he said he really likes me. We're seeing each other next weekend."

Abby tilted her head. "Was that Nicky Adams?"

"Yeah." Lily said. At the look of shock on Abby's face, she laughed. "Look, just because his father's in prison doesn't make him a bad person."

"Lily, Mama specifically warned me away from that guy." Abby told her friend. "His dad isn't just anyone. He's Roger from the book. That's why he's in prison, because of what he did to my namesake and my mom. Well, he was for a few years, charged with manslaughter and two counts of rape, but he got out before I was born. He got a life sentence when I first started school. Trust me, Lily, dating Nicky could do damage to your reputation and your heart."

"Abby, calm down." Lily pleaded. "Look, I'll ask Nicky if I can meet his mom. Then I can check out if she's on the level. If she isn't, I'll break up with Nicky, I promise."

Abby sighed, but she looked back at Lily and said "OK. But seriously, keep on your guard. I know Nicky might not be his father's son in the least, but I'd still be wary. So just take things slowly."

Lily laughed. "Abby, you worry way too much. I'll be fine. So what do you think I should wear?"

Abby tried to relax over it, and soon she was happily suggesting ways for Lily to do her hair. But secretly, the girl worried. Lily could get hurt. But she decided to drop it until her friend had met Nicky's mom.

**Well, now I've got a plot going! Sorry I took so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Now please, review! Please, please, please review?**


End file.
